Blind Date
by LittleMissBrit
Summary: Abby sets up our two favourite agents on a blind date. Secrets are revealed and history is made on a night that no-one, least of all those agents will ever forget. Very much Tiva! I don't own NCIS.


**Blind Date**

"I can't believe I've allowed you to do this to me," Ziva hissed into her Blackberry. She tottered slightly more up to the restaurant entrance. Her heels clip-clopped onto the gravel as the doors loomed ever-closer.

"You'll love your date," Abby trilled, "He's the best guy ever!"

"It's not Gibbs, is it?" Ziva asked suspiciously.

"Ew," Abby shuddered so hard that her friend could feel it in the phone.

"Are you saying Gibbs is gross?"

"No," Abby argued, "He's a nice man but not for you."

"Who is it then?"

"It wouldn't be as fun if I told you," the Goth laughed, "Okay, I'm guessing you are near the restaurant right? I'm going to go."

"Abby, wait," Ziva sighed as the mentioned woman hung up. This was going to be an interesting night.

**-TIVA-**

"I'm meeting a blind date," she told the waitress, an elderly woman named Sandra, "At Table 27. Is there anybody there yet? I am pretty early."

"Yes," Sandra nodded, "Follow me, your date is waiting."

Ziva walked forward and proceeded to follow her, wondering who this date would be. It wouldn't be a Goth- Abby knew her too well.

"You have to be joking!" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Tony?" Ziva asked, barely able to speak in shock, "Abby hooked me up with…you?"

"Bloody charming," he gave her a lopsided grin as she sat down in the plush booth.

"Hey, you're the one who squawked 'you've got to be joking,' when you saw me," Ziva shot back. Tony shrugged and handed her a menu.

"You look extremely beautiful by the way," he commented, as though the conversation that had just passed had not been done at all.

"Thanks…I guess," Ziva seemed unsure, "You don't look too bad yourself." She then began to busy herself with the menu, flicking the pages at will. She eventually landed on a list that looked particularly appetizing.

"Anything you fancy, mi lady?" Tony asked in his usual (to some) charming manner.

"The chicken and prawn linguine looks nice," she replied, placing the menu back on the table, "Or possibly the fish pie."

"Choose whichever you like, I'm paying, Zi."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am," Tony argued, "I am paying for this meal, even though I found my blind date to be you. Actually, that makes me want to pay for it even more."

Ziva smirked, "I suppose that it is a good thing."

"Indeed it is," Tony gave her a charming grin, "You are a very lucky lady, Ms. David."

"Am I?"

"Charming. You are so charming, aren't you?"

"So I have been told," Ziva sipped the complimentary red wine she had been given.

"The question was rhetorical," Tony shot back.

"Whatever," his date replied as the waitress wandered over.

**-TIVA-**

"Wow," Ziva gushed after the first bite of her huge meal, "This is great stuff. I feel bad for ordering it now- it is expensive."

"When have you ever felt bad for me?" Tony joked.

"Now."

"Anyway," Tony immediately changed the subject, "How did Abby con you into this?"

"Well," Ziva thought for a second, "I'm not really sure."

"Start from the beginning."

"Okay," the Israeli chewed on her lip, "The beginning…"

_Flashback_

"_Ziva! Ziva!" Abby pounced up, in an extreme state of happiness, "Ziva! I've got you a present."_

"_What is it?" Ziva asked wearily- the current case had been a strain on the agents._

"_A blind date!" the Goth trilled._

"_With whom?"_

"_Not telling," Abby grinned, "That's the point of the blind date."_

"_So let me get this straight," Ziva's eyebrows were raised, "I must go on a date with someone who I don't even know."_

"_And they will be paying."_

"_Give me 5 whole reasons why I should do this."_

"_Okay," Abby pondered for a second, "One: the guy who I've selected is perfect for you. Two: it will help you get over Ray. Three: you deserve to be happy. Four: it will be fun and Five: the restaurant is great."_

"_No," Ziva folded her arms, reminding her friend of an annoyed child, "I will not go on a blind date."_

"_Please," Abby put on her best puppy face, "Please. What's the worst that could happen?"_

"_I could hate the guy."_

"_But you won't."_

"_I might," Ziva held her head high in a haughty fashion._

"_How about, if you don't go, I will tell everyone about the Zip Incident of 2008."_

"_You wouldn't," Ziva gasped._

"_I would," Abby grinned._

"_Fine," her friend finally relented, "I'll do it. What time?"_

_And with that, the Forensic Scientist began to cackle._

_End of flashback._

"So let me get this straight," Tony laughed, "You were out-smarted by…Abby? She's really clever, but you've been trained in deception since you were in your mother's womb. Your father probably hacked the ultrasound."

Ziva smirked, and leant forward, "Okay, mister. Your turn- how did you get yourself into this situation?"

"You really want to know?"

"Of course."

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Tony," Abby skipped forward, "Hey, hey, hey, Tony! Hey!"_

"_What is it, Abs?" he asked, wearily. Like Ziva, this case had exhausted him._

"_Blind date," she replied, happily._

"_Is she hot?" Tony wondered, "And between the ages of 18 and 40?"_

"_Why wouldn't she be any of those things?" Abby winked, "I will obviously not say she's hot, but she is attractive to those who could be attracted to her."_

"_What time?" her friend looked suddenly excited._

_Abby grinned. This would be fun._

_End of Flashback_

"It was as easy as that?" Ziva was definitely not surprised, but she did not care to show that fact.

"Yes," Tony nodded, "I was promised hotness. I got it."

"You think I'm hot?"

"You could probably set fire to the whole NCIS building if you tried, you're that hot."

"Thanks," Ziva sipped the wine, and ate the final bite of her main course, "You're not bad yourself, I suppose."

"You suppose?" Tony laughed.

"I am not going to say it so nicely, am I?" Ziva whispered in a seductive tone.

Before Tony could respond, the waitress came back to collect the plates.

"Would you like dessert?" she asked in a Southern twang.

"Apple pie for me," Tony looked up, "And banoffee pie for the lady, please."

"How did you know I wanted that?" Ziva seemed genuinely surprised, "How did you know that it is my favourite dessert?"

"I know many things about you," her date replied with a coy grin, "I know that your favourite colour is lavender, even though you profusely say it is green. How your favourite TV show is Glee, but you always maintain that it's CSI. I know that your childhood best friend was a Muslim boy named Aaban until you were 12 when he was killed in a bombing. You then had two best friends were Daniah and Oralee. I'm also correct in knowing that you want a boy named Noah first, then a girl named Talia, or Tali for short. I also know that you want a Rough Collie named Laddie or Lassie, depending on the gender.

Finally, I know that you are beautiful."

Ziva, the woman who never cried, looked close to shedding a tear.

"I know that your favourite colour is blue," she looked at him with a sad smile, "And that your favourite show is Magnum PI, though it is no secret. I also know that you like Sex and the City, even though you'd never admit it in a million years. Your childhood best friend was your teddy bear Steve, and you had your first girlfriend when you were 7. She dumped you the next day, and her name was Sandra. I know that you also want a boy and a girl, in particular order, by the names of Tom and Ellie. I also know that you have a secret fear of snakes.

I also know that you are very good-looking."

Suddenly, she found that Tony's lips were inches from hers.

However, just before she could meet them, a voice interrupted her.

"Your desserts are ready."

Ziva sighed and accepted the plate.

**-TIVA-**

"I enjoyed this," Tony told Ziva as they walked out into the car park. She turned to face him and smiled slightly.

"Me too," she replied, "Me too."

"Ziva?"

"Yes, Anthony?"

He gave a small smirk, "Would you like to go on a second date with me, sometime?"

"I would be honored," Ziva replied, before their lips finally met.

**Whoosh! Over a thousand words, that's good for me.**

**Please review if you liked it. Constructive criticism is welcome too! Thanks in advance.**

**Peace be with you xxx**


End file.
